


Roll a Die

by ANE925, welcometomyasylum



Series: Crack Prompts with Reba [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is in love with Scott. Scott loves Erica, or so Isaac thinks. Erica gets kidnapped by a Kanima. Scott and Isaac to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll a Die

“Mr. Fluffers, why doesn’t Scott have time for me anymore? Everytime I see him, he reeks of Erica. We used to be so good together and now he only has time for her. He doesn’t even come by the clinic anymore!” Isaac complained to the poor puppy that only came in for a shot and didn’t need to hear about Isaac’s pining.

The bell hanging from the door to the clinic rang.  
“We close in 10 minutes, but I’ll be right there,” Isaac called out. Isaac put Mr. Fluffers in his crate and walked out to greet the new customer, only to find a very distressed, Scott in the lobby.

“Scott! What happened? Where’s Erica? I thought you guys had a date tonight?” Isaac exclaimed.

“There was a kanima! It took Erica! We have to get her back, but I don’t know where they went and I couldn’t even do anything when he took her because I was paralyzed and I can’t smell anything and….We need to get her back,” Scott replied in a rush.

“A Kanima? Are you sure? I thought Jackson was in Europe?” Isaac questioned as he made sure that all of Scott’s cuts were healing. 

“I think he still is, this must be another one! But that’s irrelevant, it still has Erica either way and we have to go,” Scott reminded Isaac as Scott started pulling him out of the clinic. 

“Take me to where the kanima jumped you two and we will try tracking it from there,” Isaac said as he closed up the clinic. Isaac had barely finished speaking before Scott reached out and grabbed his hand leading him towards the forest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun had set hours ago. A chill was setting in and Isaac could see Scott’s hope wavering. 

“We were right there!” Scott said in frustration.   
“I believe you, let’s go over what happened again. You and Erica came out here for…” Isaac started to try and calm Scott down, but was cut off. 

“I had just pinned her down when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then I could no longer feel anything! Erica tried to fight it, but with me holding her down, it didn’t have to try hard to reach down and paralyze her as well. Then, for whatever reason, it took her and left me lying here useless!” Scott finished with a frustrated growl. 

“Okay, ignoring all the kinky stuff you guys are apparently into…. You are not useless Scott, you’re a True Alpha, you... wait you’re a True Alpha!” Isaac exclaimed excitedly.. Scott just snorted. 

“Yeah and a lot of good it did Erica,” Scott muttered. 

“No, you don’t get it, you’re a True Alpha. That’s means you can sense your pack, right?” Isaac said, giving Scott a small shake on his shoulders. 

“Right, but how….Oh OH I can sense Erica!” Scott exclaimed as he gripped Isaac's shoulders in excitement and gave him a hug grin. It took everything Isaac had to hold back a blush from forming. Instead, he gave Scott an encouraging smile back. 

“Focus on that pull Scott and let’s go get our Erica back,” Isaac said. Scott took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. 

Barely a moment had passed before Scott’s head snapped up. “She’s this way,” Scott informed him before taking off deeper into the woods.

It didn’t take long for them to find her after that. It was barely a half an hour later when they found the cave, rich with the wrong non-scent that the Kanima leaves behind. 

“Ok, we need to be careful about this. One small cut and it’s done,” Scott whispered to him. Isaac nodded his understanding. 

“Do you see the kanima anywhere?” Isaac asked him, since all he could see was a paralyzed Erica on a bed of moss towards the back of the cave. 

“No, maybe he’s out grabbing more people. We should...” Scott started to suggest before a snapping twig pulled Isaac’s attention from behind them and he found himself face to face with the Kanima.

“Scott!” Isaac yelled as he pushed Scott out of the way of the lunging beast. There wasn’t enough time for Isaac to rebalance and protect himself and all he could do was brace himself for the sting of the Kanima’s tail. 

The Kanima went to take down the easier target first, like any good predator, and it’s tail slashed Isaac almost faster than his eyes could follow. However, while there was pain and a small trickle of blood, Isaac was surprisingly not paralyzed. 

He blinked in confusion before tentatively trying to move his fingers, which, to his surprise, did in fact move. While the battle of Scott and the kanima raged in the background, Isaac slowly pushed himself back up. Looking down at himself in bewilderment, it took a pained cry from Scott to remind him that there was still a battle going on. 

Isaac tuned back into the battle just in time to see the Kanima ran his claws right through Scott’s chest. 

“Nooooo,” Isaac screamed before jumping head first at the Kanima with no fear of paralysis.

With nothing holding him back, Isaac was able to pin down and knock out the Kanima within minutes. 

“Scott, Scott! Scott, come on, don’t, don’t,” Isaac stuttered out as he frantically pulled Scott’s destroyed shirt off to see the wound. 

“You can’t, you can’t leave me,” Isaac whispered desperately as he closed his eyes and pulled Scott close. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Shhh, I’m fine,” Scott wheezed out, giving Isaac a brave smile. 

“Scott, I thought,” Isaac started, before cutting himself off as Scott pushed himself to his knees. 

“Naw, it was just a graze, really. Not even paralyzed! I’ll heal, I just needed a few minutes. But Isaac, I thought, I mean... You pushed me out of the way and took that one full blast, how?” Scott asked. 

“I don’t know. I must be immune to the venom,” Isaac softly suggested. 

“Thank God. I was so worried when I saw you go down,” Scott admitted quietly. Isaac gave a soft chuckle.

“You? How do you think I felt?” Isaac asked with a small laugh.

“I’m going to kiss you now, ok?” Scott stated as he leaned forward.

“Yeah….Wait Erica! Aren’t you and her..?” Isaac asked as he jerk his head back. 

“What about us?” Scott asked head tilted in confusion. 

“Aren’t you two….” Isaac trailed off, hoping that Scott would fill in the logical breaks. 

“Aren’t we….oh, Oh! oh. No!” Scott said with a laugh.

“But, I thought.. You two have been going out a lot and…” Isaac started to say.

“And Erica wanted to do some more training. She wanted to work on getting more control over herself and her wolf that’s it,” Scott explained.

“Really?” Isaac asked. 

“Really. In all honesty, I, uh, I was actually asking her how to go about asking you out,” Scott admitted shyly. 

“Yes,” Isaac said breathlessly. 

“Yes, what?” Scott asked, not following the thought. 

“Yes, you can kiss me. Yes, I will go out with you. Just yes,” Isaac bashfully explained, to which Scott gave him a thousand watt smile before leaning in. 

Despite just having fought a kanima, it being about 3 in the morning, and both of them being covered in blood, the kiss was every magical cliche Issac had ever imagined and more because it was Scott who was kissing him.

“Whew, a girl could get used to waking up to that kind of view,” Erica called out as she walked toward them.

Isaac and Scott jerked away quickly. Both going a deep red at having forgotten all about what they came here to do. 

“Erica we were soo…..” Erica are you…..” Both boys tried stammering out at the same time as they got to their feet. 

“Oh, hush. I’m fine. My ego might be a bit bruised, but otherwise I’m good. Now, I’m going to take this jerk to Deaton and see if he can help. You two.. Well, I think you two have a bit to talk about,” Erica teased and, after picking up the kanima, she took off back to Deaton with a wicked wink and a smirk.

“Um, well, uh” Isaac stammered as he bashfully crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Hey,” Scott started to say as he ducked his head to catch Isaac’s eyes. 

“Would you like to come back to my house and get cleaned up? We can talk,” Scott proposed with a hug cheeky grin. Isaac couldn’t keep one from spreading across his face as well. 

“You sure?” Isaac asked one last time. 

“I’m sure,” Scott promised before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Isaac before taking off in the direction of his house, the direction of home, with a laugh. 

Stunned only for a moment, Isaac barked out a laughed and followed Scott home and then never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This work was brought to you by: Teen Wolf Fanfiction Game by GabbyGums. We had a whole day to ourselves and figured we could have some fun with today's Writing Monday!


End file.
